Leech
by Turtleface
Summary: 41 AI  -After infection-  After a biochemical disaster, the streets are filled with the stench of the undead. Innocent lives are taken. And now 5 remainders must make it to their only chance of survival in time. Rated M for extreme violence.
1. Intro Document

**YEAR: **13 A.I (AFTER INFECTION) OR 2162

**LOCATION: **EARTH, RUINS OF THE UNITED STATES, NEW YORK

**SUBJECT: **DR. JAMES HORRIS YERNSFIELD, AGE 46

**DOCUMENT: **HISTORY OF THE APOCALYPSE

**ANY UNAUTHORIZED PERSONELL VIEWING THIS DOCUMENT IS A CAPITAL OFFENSE AND WILL BE PUNISHED TO THE FULL EXTENT OF THE LAW.**

**SYNOPSIS:**

12 YEARS AGO, A U.S.S.R BIOCHEMICHAL REASEARCH FACILITY TESTED A HIGHLY RADIOACTIVE AND POTENTIALLY TOXIC NERVE AGENT, KNOWN AS OXYDROHYDRENATIC NITROXIC PARASITIS OR O.H.N.P, FOR COVERT WEAPONS PRODUCTION. UNTIL RECENTLY DISCOVERED, O.H.N.P CONTAINS A PICOSCOPIC PARASITE KNOWN AS "THE LEECH." THE LEECH WOULD QUICKLY, ONCE ENTERING THE HOSTS BODY, ALTER THE VICTIMS DNA TO TURN THEM INTO A CREATURE, A LOT LESS HUMAN.

STRANGE THINGS BEGAN HAPPENING TO THE SCIENTISTS AT THE FACILITY THAT WERE IN CHARGE OF OBSERVING AND CONTAINING O.H.N.P. THEY BEGAN ACTING STRANGELY, BECOMING UNABLE TO TALK, INSTEAD THEY MADE LOW, GRUNTED SOUNDS. SOME HAD DARKER, CHIPPED, OR BURNT SKIN. MOST WALKED IN A SWERVY AND ABNORMALLY ERRATIC FASHION, THEY WERE ALSO UNABLE TO RESPOND TO COMMON STIMULI. THEIR BEHAVIOR WAS THE MOST STRIKING THOUGH. THEY PHYSICALLY THREATENED OR ATTACKED CO-WORKERS, OFTEN KILLING THEM. THE RUSSIANS ULTIMATELY DECIDED TO IMMEDIATLY SHUT DOWN THE FACILITY BUT CONTAIN THE STRANGE ACTING SCIENTISTS INSIDE FOREVER TO KEEP THEM IN, RATHER THAN TO KEEP SOMEBODY OUT.

BUT THEY HAD MADE A FATAL MISTAKE.

THEY LEFT THE O.H.N.P INSIDE THE FACILITY, ALONG WITH THE OTHER PROTOTYPE BIOCHEMICAL WEAPONS. THE O.H.N.P BEGAN UNDERGOING ITS HALF-LIFE PERIOD, DECAYING THOUROUGHLY AND MELTING ITS CONTAINMENT CHAMBERS. ONCE FREE OF THE CHAMBERS, IT SPREAD ACROSS THE ABANDONED FACILITY AND VIOLENTLY REACTED WITH THE OTHER CHEMICALS. ONCE ALL THE CHEMICALS IN THE FACILITY WERE MIXED AND REACTING WITH ONE ANOTHER, THEY EXPLODED IN A MONSTEROUS, CHEMICAL COMBUSTION. O.H.N.P, AND THE OTHER CHEMICALS THAT CAUSED THE EXPLOSION WERE NOW FREE FROM THE DESTROYED FACILITY AND BEGAN TO SPREAD ACROSS RUSSIA, INFECTING ITS DENIZENS WITH "THE LEECH." THE SCIENTISTS THAT WERE LEFT BEHIND INSIDE THE FACILITY WERE NOT ELIMINATED, AND BEGAN ROAMING ACROSS THE DOOMED COUNTRY. IT WAS THE START OF A NEW ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE.

THE SPREAD OF O.H.N.P DID NOT JUST STOP AT RUSSIA. IT SPREAD TO ASIA, EUROPE, AFRICA, AND AUSTRALIA. BASICALLY HALF OF THE GLOBE WAS INFECTED WITH THE LEECH, TURNING PEOPLE INTO ZOMBIES. NOT ONE PERSON WAS ABLE TO AVOID BEING INFECTED. THE O.H.N.P EVENTUALLY STOPPED AT THE PACIFIC OCEAN, BUT BIRDS THAT WERE CAUGHT IN THE "INFECTION ZONE" TURNED INTO MONSTEROUS, ZOMBIE-LIKE BIRD CREATURES KNOWN AS "LEACHERS." LEACHERS BEGAN MIGRATING WEST TOWARDS NORTH AMERICA AND SOUTH AMERICA. ONCE THERE THEY BEGAN ATTACKING PEOPLE OF THE UNITED STATES. THE LEACHERS WOULD BITE THEM, THEREFORE SPREADING THE LEECH VIA TOXINS IN THEIR SALIVA, AND THE VICTIM WOULD TURN INTO A ZOMBIE. THOSE ZOMBIES, AND THE LEACHERS, WOULD BEGIN ATTACKING NON-INFECTED HUMANS, AND MAKE THEM JOIN THE RANKS OF THE UNDEAD.

THE ZOMBIES WOULD BEGIN TRASHING BUILDINGS, AFTER INFECTING EVERYONE INSIDE. THEY WOULD MAKE THEM COLLAPSE OR SPIT LIQUID O.H.N.P AT THEM, CAUSING THEM TO DECAY AND ROT. CITIES WERE NOW IN RUINS AND HOMES DESTROYED. HAPPY FAMILIES AND INNOCENT CHILDREN PLAYING AT PLAYGROUNDS WERE ABRUPTLY TURNED INTO ZOMBIES AFTER BEING ATTACKED BY ONE OF THE UNDEAD.

RIGHT NOW I AM HOLED UP INSIDE A CONFIDENTIAL GOVERNMENT DOCUMENT LIBRARY, AND I AM WRITING THIS, IN HOPES OF WHEN THIS CATASTROPHY ENDS, PEOPLE OF THE FUTURE WOULD KNOW OUR STORY AND REBUILD OUR GREAT NATION. WAIT…WHA-WHATS THAT? THE WALL IS MELTING! AGH WHAT IS THAT STENCH? ACK…IM…IM…


	2. Survivor Document

**YEAR:** 41 AI (AFTER INFECTION) OR 2190

**LOCATION:** EARTH, RUINS OF THE UNITED STATES, NEW YORK

**SUBJECT:** JAMES ANTHONY PORTERFIELD, AGE 35, DIRECTOR OF THE U.S. CENSUS COMMERCE

**DOCUMENT:** THE SURVIVORS

**ANY UNAUTHORIZED PERSONELL VIEWING THIS DOCUMENT IS A CAPITAL OFFENSE AND WILL BE PUNISHED TO THE FULL EXTENT OF THE LAW.**

**SYNOPSIS: **

THERE ARE SURVIVORS HERE…ASIDES FROM ME OBVIOUSLY…BUT I DO KNOW OF SOME OTHERS…5 IN FACT…I AM WELL AWARE THAT THERE ARE MANY OTHER SURVIVORS OUT THERE THAT I ALAS, DO NOT KNOW ABOUT. NOW I MUST WRITE THIS FAST! THEY ARE COMING FOR ME…TO TAKE ME BACK TO THE ASYLUM…I…IM NOT INSANE…

DONALD CARTER JOHNSON- AGE 27. MALE. BORN IN MIAMI, FLORIDA. SHORTLY AFTER DONALD WAS BORN, HIS PARENTS FELL VICTIM TO THE LEECH EPEDEMIC AND ATTEMPTED TO KILL THEIR NEWBORN, BUT THE DOCTOR THAT ASSISTED IN DONALDS BIRTHING TOOK THE BABY AND EXECUTED HIS PARENTS. THE DOCTOR PUT HIM UP FOR ADOPTION IN NEW YORK BUT NO ONE WOULD TAKE HIM. SO HE HAD TO GROW UP IN A JUNKYARD AND FEND FOR HIMSELF, WITH NOTHING TO DEFEND HIM FROM THE ZOMBIES EXCEPT FOR A METAL PIPE. DONALD MET THE OTHER SURVIVORS WHEN HE STUMBLED ACROSS THEIR HIDEOUT. HE IS A SKILLED MARTIAL ARTIST AND SPECIALIZES IN USING MELEE WEAPONS. HE HAS SHORT, BLACK HAIR AND BROWN EYES.

CYNTHIA ROSE GEDJAR- AGE 18. FEMALE. BORN IN RICHMOND, VIRGINIA. LIKE DONALD, HER PARENTS WERE TRANSFORMED INTO ZOMBIES, BUT SHE AND HER BROTHER, LINCOLN, SURVIVED, MOVED NORTH TO NEW YORK, AND PROTECTED EACH OTHER IN AN ABANDONED DUPLEX BUILDING. AFTER SHE LEFT TO SCAVENGE FOR FOOD, SHE CAME BACK TO FIND HER BROTHER, INFECTED WITH THE LEECH. CYNTHIA HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO EUTHENIZE HIM. SHE MET THE OTHER SURVIVORS WHEN THEY HELPED SAVE HER FROM BEING OVERRUN BY ZOMBIES. SHE IS AN ALL AROUND GROUP MEMBER, BEING ABLE TO USE ANY WEAPON AT ANY TIME. SHE HAS LONG BLONDE HAIR AND GREEN EYES.

HUCK LINCOLN MCLAURIN- AGE 24. MALE. BORN IN FREDRICKSBURG, TEXAS. AT A YOUNG AGE, HE LIVED THE LIFE OF A FARMER, RAISING CATTLE AND GROWING CROPS. HE WITNESSED THE LEACHERS COMING TO THE UNITED STATES AND THE FURTHER SPREADING OF THE EPEDEMIC AS A BABY. AFTER ZOMBIES RAIDED HIS HOME AT AGE 23, HE WAS FORCED TO LEAVE TO NEW YORK AND DOES NOT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THE REST OF HIS FAMILY. HE MET THE GROUP AFTER LOOKING FOR A NEW SOURCE OF SHELTER AT AGE 23. HE SPECIALIZES IN LONG RANGE COMBAT. HE HAS SHORT RED HAIR AND GREEN EYES.

TIMOTHY WALSH GRANT- AGE 21. MALE. BORN IN NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK. AT AGE 5, HE WAS FORCED TO FIGHT A LEACHER WITH JUST HIS BARE HANDS. BARELY BEING ABLE TO AVOID GETTING BITTEN, HE CRUSHED THE LEACHERS ASOPHAGUS BY STEPPING ON IT ONCE IT WAS ON THE GROUND, KILLING IT. HE DECIDED IT WAS TOO DANGEROUS FOR HIM TO LIVE AT HOME WITH HIS PARENTS, SO HE RAN AWAY AND LIVED IN AN OLD BAR WITH HIS PARENTS MX-57 SHOTGUN HE STOLE FROM THEM. HE IS THE LEADER AND FOUNDER OF THE GROUP, AFTER MEETING MICHELLE RUBY SAWYER AT AGE 20, THEY DECIDED IT WAS BEST TO STICK TOGETHER, THEN ONE BY ONE, MEETING THE OTHER SURVIVORS, AND THEY FORMED THE GROUP. HE SPECIALIZES IN ALMOST ALL FIREARM WEAPONS. HE HAS BROWN HAIR AND BROWN EYES.

MICHELLE RUBY SAWYER- AGE 20. FEMALE. BORN IN KAUAI, HAWAII. AT AGE 13, HER FAMILY MOVED TO CENTRAL UNITED STATES WHEN ALMOST ALL OF HAWAIIS POPULATION WAS TURNED INTO ZOMBIES BY LEACHERS . BUT THE PLANE FLEW INTO AN O.H.N.P AIR POCKET IN FLIGHT, AND ALMOST EVERYONE WAS INFECTED, INCLUDING THE PILOT. MICHELLE LUCKILY HAD THE EMERGENCY OXYGEN MASK ON BEFORE THEY RAN INTO THE O.H.N.P AIR POCKET SO SHE AVOIDED BEING INFECTED. BUT SINCE THE PILOT WAS TRANSFORMING INTO A ZOMBIE, THEY CRASH LANDED IN NEW YORK, AND MICHELLE BARELY SURVIVED. SHE ESCAPED THE WRECK AND STAYED IN THE EMPIRE STATE BUILDING UNTIL SHE REACHED AGE 20. THE OTHER SURVIVORS FOUND HER IN A THEATRE CRYING BECAUSE OF THE PLANE ACCIDENT, AND PROMISED MICHELLE HER SURVIVAL IF SHE WOULD JOIN THEM, AND SHE ACCEPTED. SHE SPECIALIZES IN TRANSPORTATION, DEALING WITH ALMOST ALL VEHICLES. SHE HAS LONG BROWN HAIR, AND HAZEL EYES.

MUST GO…MUST PUT THIS DOCUMENT IN THE GOVERNMENT LIBRARY! I FOUND A DEAD BODY THERE…AND THE WALL WAS MELTED BY LARGE AMOUNTS OF LIQUID O.H.N.P…LETS JUST HOPE I DON'T GET CAUGHT! PEOPLE SAID IM INSANE…IF YOU COULD SEE ME NOW!


End file.
